


The Proposal

by IronHawk_238



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry has a suit kink, Blow Jobs, Caitlin isn´t Killer Frost, Christmas, First Time, Hand Jobs, Implied Sexual Content, Iris and Barry are just friends, M/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronHawk_238/pseuds/IronHawk_238
Summary: Barry and Oliver are together but no one know it. At Christmas they were forced by their friends to kiss under the mistle toe. Using this opportunity they revealed their secret relationship. But what would Joe West think about it when he´ll find out about Barry and Oliver being together?





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,guys!  
> This is my first english fanfiction. It´s not my native language so when you notice some mistakes just send me a comment. The story is very emotional meaning you have to be prepared and maybe got some tissues at hand. But I hope you enjoy reading it!

Barry looked around carefully as he arrived at the Arrow cave - despite Oliver preferred the term base. Concerned about the message his friend sent him earlier the speedster ran as fast as he could. But there was no sign of any kind of danger. If anything the base was dark and empty. No sound could be heard except his own breathing.

The young man´s eyes roamed over the dark shadows in the dim light of the ceiling lights. Suddenly Barry remembered the first lesson Oliver taught him: “Before you enter a room check your surroundings for every possible trap or menace.“ Slowly he took step by step and thoughtful looked around. Eventually he came to a stop in the centre of the room.

The same moment Barry stopped there he recognized suspicious movements in the shadow next to him. In a flash he span around to catch the arrow that was aimed at his back. Green Arrow lowered his bow. His blue eyes sparkled amused. “Good, I see you remember my lessons“, he said with a tender smile.

Barry couldn´t breathe for a moment when he saw his friend and lover in his vigilante outfit. The dark green leather seemed to be like a second skin and did nothing to hide his muscular body. Fighting back his awakening arousal the speedster asked: “There´s no emergency, isn´t it?“ - “Missing your boyfriend after two weeks without seeing each other isn´t an emergency?“, Oliver retorted with another question.

Blushing the younger man had to admit that Oliver had a point. The last time they saw each other was nothing more than a short visit from Team Flash in Star City to celebrate Felicity´s birthday. Because their friends didn´t know about the relationship between Green Arrow and The Flash there was no chance for them to draw back without answering awkward questions.

A serious expression on his face Green Arrow stepped closer. “I don´t even know when we had kissed the last time. Sleeping is nearly impossible when you´re not there.“ Oliver leaned his forehead against Barry´s as he said this words. Looping his arms around the speedster´s slim waist he pulled him in a tight embrace. Their lips met in a loving kiss.

At this moment Barry realized how much he missed Oliver. The older man pulled away slowly, his blue eyes glued on his boyfriend´s green ones. “I love you, Barry Allen. And I don´t want to lie to our friends anymore. We should tell them the truth about our relationship“, Oliver declared in a firm voice.

Barry glanced at the emerald archer hesitantly. “Do you think they will support us?“, the speedster asked. Even after all the time the Green Arrow saved The Flash´s life Joe West didn´t trust Oliver Queen. The man he loved more than his own life. Oliver could tell Barry didn´t share his opinion. “What´s wrong, Bear?“, he sounded concerned. Shaking his head the young man said: “I don´t know how Joe will react to the news.“ He buried his face in Oliver´s chest and listened to the vigilante´s strong heart beat. Oliver tried to calm him by stroking up and down his back. Slowly Barry started to relax under the tender touch. “Hey, you´re not alone, Barry“, he soothed his boyfriend in a low and gentle voice. Barry just nodded. Oliver would never let him down. Kissing the vigilante soft lips again he stated: “Let´s do it. I don´t want to hide my feelings any longer. Besides our friends deserve the truth.“

They looked at each other, the love in Oliver´s deep blue eyes obvious. For a while they just enjoyed this intimate moment. “We should go to my apartment“, the older man whispered suddenly in a seductive tone. Barry shuddered slightly. He knew exactly what Oliver was offering him. They never had sex since they got together a few weeks ago.

Startled he felt Oliver´s growing erection pressing against his thigh. “I want to feel you, Barry“, Oliver couldn´t hide the desperation in his trembling voice. Barry moaned lightly. The little sound was the answer the vigilante was waiting for. With a shy grin Barry confessed: “You´re so fucking sexy in this outfit.“ His hands roamed over Oliver´s broad chest und muscular shoulders.

Grinning the Green Arrow wanted to know: “I didn´t know you would be that kinky, Barry.“ Blushing the speedster lowered his gaze to the floor to avoid eye contact with his boyfriend who laughed softly. “It´s okay, Bear“, Oliver smiled warmly, “I have to admit that you´re sexy as hell in your suit.“ Surprised Barry looked up. “You think so?“, his eyes sparkled hopefully in the dim light of the neon lamps at the ceiling.

„I would never lie to you, Flash“, hearing his name like this with so much love and warmth was overwhelming. Barry smiled happily. “I love you too, Green Arrow“, the speedster whispered seductively looking in his boyfriend´s incredible blue eyes. Oliver grunted as Barry rubbed his own erection against his. “Your apartment?“, the younger man asked and kissed the vigilante´s strong jaw. The Green Arrow nodded. “Sounds good to me.“

Barry put one arm around Oliver´s waist and in under two seconds they stood in the living room of the apartment. Smiling the emerald archer looked at him. “Where were we?“, he kissed the speedster fiery passion. The lean body of his boyfriend pressed against the other man´s he lifted Barry up. His long legs slung around his waist and his arms around his neck Oliver carried him in the bed room. In the meantime the young man put his head on his shoulder.

Closing his eyes Barry drank in Oliver´s scent. He smelled of leather, sweat and the tangy perfume he used every day. Once in the bed room his boyfriend set him down. Oliver pushed him back so the speedster fell on the bed. The Green Arrow eyed his sexy boyfriend who laid sprawled out on the mattress. He crawled over Barry and straddled him.

Moaning Barry raised his hips to get some friction. “Patience, Bear“, Oliver tried to calm the eager speedster. “Relax, okay?“ The younger man nodded and sank down on the bed. His eyes never left Oliver´s gorgeous face covered from the black mask Barry once made for him. Slowly blonde man slid down his body so he could reach the button of his red leather pants. Smiling down at the metahuman he slid further down. 

Barry couldn´t breath anymore when Oliver was face to face with his straining erection in his tight suit pants. “Bear, if you want me to stop you have to say it. Do you understand?“, the vigilante said. “I don´t want to hurt you.“ The speedster smiled at him and nodded.

Fascinated he looked down at Oliver who opened the button with practised movements. After that he pulled his fly open with just his teeth. Freeing the throbbing erection of his boyfriend underneath him he smeared the pre-cum from the tip around the hard shaft and began to stroke him slowly.

Groaning Barry closed his eyes, head resting on the bed. He knew Oliver was more practised than him but the reality was much better than his imagination. How many nights had he jerked himself off thinking about Oliver´s strong hands stroking his cock! And now his dreams came true…

He opened his eyes wide when he felt something wet and warm on his dick. Raising his head Barry gulped as he saw Oliver licking the droplets of pre-cum on the tip away. The combination of the sight and the feeling of his hot tongue nearly pushed him over the edge. “Oliver…ah…that feels…oh…so good“, right now Oliver realized he never saw someone as sexy as his boyfriend right now.

He felt the slight vibrations going through Barry´s body as the head of the other man´s cock slid into his mouth. “Ah, fuck…ah…“, the speedster seemed to enjoy this moment. Even half of his face was covered by his mask but he could see the pure bliss on it. Concentrating on the man in front of him he relaxed his throat to took him deeper in his mouth and started to suck at his cock. “Ah…Oliver…ah…please, don´t…don´t stop…“, Barry whimpered in a strangled voice.

Oliver couldn´t comprehend that Barry would be so loud in bed. Without thinking about it the emerald archer took the rest of his impressive length into his mouth. Fighting back his gag reflex he swallowed around Barry´s dick. A deep moan could be heard as the speedster came. Hot spurts of salty and bitterly semen filled his throat. The older man tried to swallow every drop but it was too much. Some of it trickled down at the corner of his mouth.

Slowly he pulled back. The softening cock of his boyfriend slipped out between his lips. Just as he wanted to wipe off the rest of the sperm with the back of his hand someone stopped him. Oliver looked down at the gloved hand, the dark red a sharp contrast to his own green suit. Barry pulled him down, so he could kiss the last of his semen away.

Shivering the vigilante closed his eyes. Suddenly he felt the touch of warm lips against his own. Barry´s tongue stroked gently his lower lip before slipping into the wetness and warmth of Oliver´s mouth tasting himself on the older man´s lips. Finally they let go of each other. Amused Barry said: “Maybe you should take the quiver off.“ Laughing Oliver did what the younger man asked. The quiver fell to the ground with a muffled sound. The speedster caressed the other man´s cheeks and pulled him down to kiss him deeply. “I love you, Oliver“, he whispered in a low voice his forehead against Oliver´s. 

The vigilante laid down next to his boyfriend who looked at him with a raised eyebrow. His eyes found the prominent bulg in the other man´s tight leather pants. “Do you need some help with that?“, his fingers played with the waistband of Oliver´s pants shyly. “You don´t have to do it, Bear.“ - “But I want to, Ollie“, Barry looked at Oliver determined.

Nodding the emerald archer laid back. The speedster smiled. Tonight they would love each other as Green Arrow and Flash. Blue eyes followed his every move. Barry´s fingers trembled slightly as he opened the other man´s pants. Slipping them inside the speedster felt the body next to him tense. Moaning Oliver closed his eyes. The soft touches of strong hands around his throbbing erection felt so good!

Moving his hand up and down carefully Barry studied Oliver´s face. Every tension in his attractive features melted down so he looked much younger than he really was. Only now he realized the age difference between them. His boyfriend had suffered a lot in the past but all this painful experiences created the hero before him - the Green Arrow.

He tightened his grip when Oliver moved his hips back and forth with desperation. Smiling Barry watched the other man reach his climax. To protect the dark green leather of his suit he collected the sticky white liquid with his hand. The speedster let go of the softening cock and cleaned his gloved hand with a tissue.

Panting Oliver turned his gaze to Barry whose head rested on his shoulder. ”I love you, Bear”, he whispered into his ear. The speedster looked up. ”Love you too, Ollie”, he replied. The words were followed by a gently kiss. After they adjusted their clothes both heroes fell asleep, Oliver´s arms around the lean body of his lover.

\-------------------

They decided to surprise their families and friends at Christmas Eve. Knowing the old tradition in the West family to hung up a mistle toe in the entry area of the house they would use this opportunity. In the following two months their relationship grow stronger and stronger until Oliver didn´t want to wait any longer.

His fingers closed around the little box in his pocket. The engagement ring in there was nothing more than a plain silver band. After their Christmas surprise under the mistle toe Oliver would have to ask Joe for his permission to propose. When the detective saw his true feelings for the speedster maybe he would agree.

Nervous the older man followed Barry. When they stood in front of the closed door the dark haired man took Oliver´s hand in his and smiled at him. ”It´ll be okay, Ollie. Don´t worrie about it”, the warmth in his green eyes calmed the vigilante down immediately. Oliver took a deep breath and nodded. ”Okay, let´s do it”, he said with a determined expression on his face.

Barry put his key into the lock and opened the door. They stepped in aware of the mistle toe above their heads. Iris giggled and said: ”You have to kiss each other.” Oliver looked up. He stood with Barry under the said mistle toe. Playing a little show for their friends he sighed. ”Really, guys? That´s not funny.” He glared at Felicity who shrugged her shoulders. ”It´s a tradition, Oliver. I had to kiss Thea”, she confessed blushing furiously. ”Hey, do you say I´m a bad kisser?”, Thea asked angrily but her eyes glistened amused. Felicity kept quiet looking at her with an apologizing gaze.

Oliver exchanged short glances with the speedster. Barry understood the hint and played along. ”I agree with Oliver, Iris. Can we skip this please?”, an annoyed expression on his face he rolled his eyes. ”Oh no, Barry! It´s an old family tradition. You have to do it”, Joe said grinning.

Oliver and Barry looked at each other before they gave in with a deep sigh. ”They won´t stop sulking about it when we refuse to kiss, Barry”, Oliver turned to the speedster by his side. ”Let´s get it over with”, he stated and pulled the younger man in for a deep kiss. Without thinking Barry returned the kiss with fiery passion.

Joe West couldn´t believe his eyes as he saw his foster son kissing Star City´s most famous playboy and vigilante Oliver Queen. Even Cisco stared at them open mouthed. Felicity´s eyes widened and Caitlin blinked irritated. Only John Diggle smiled knowingly. He suspected it since the day he caught them cuddling on the couch in Oliver´s apartment. Iris on the other side watched them with dreamy eyes. Seeing the two most beautiful men she ever met in her life kissing was like a wet dream for Iris.

Oliver pushed his tongue deep in Barry´s mouth and the speedster spontaneous pressed himself against the muscular body of his boyfriend. His hands placed on the vigilante´s hips Barry stroked the inside of the other man´s mouth with his own tongue. This tender touch elicited a faint sigh from Oliver´s throat.

They let go of each other. Their friends didn´t say anything, they just stared at the two heroes. Cisco pointed at Barry and then at Oliver. ”You´re…together? Like…together together?”, he asked disbelieving. Suddenly his expression changed: he began to dance around like Rumpelstiltskin. ”I knew it! Wait, since when you´re together?”, Cisco wanted to know.

Oliver smiled amused. The engineer reminded him of a curious child. ”Since two or three months maybe”, he answered. “What?!”, Iris couldn´t believe it, ”And you didn´t say anything? Bartholomew Henry Allen, I´m you´re best friend and you didn´t tell me?!” The young woman send the blushing speedster a furious glare. Barry looked scared as he lowered his head. “Don´t dare to threaten my boyfriend, Iris. You know what happened with the last person”, using his deep Green Arrow voice he pulled Barry closer. The younger man buried his face in his shoulder.

Laughing Diggle said: “It´s dangerous to challenge the dark angel of Star City, Iris. If I would be you I would be more careful.” Caitlin grinned and looked at Felicity with a raised eyebrow. The IT girl just smiled warmly. He remembered what happened to the men who were responsible for her bad injuries tying her to a wheelchair. It was so heartwarming to see Oliver doing the same thing for Barry.

“Okay, but I won´t forget it, Barry Allen”, Iris finally stated and Barry started to relax in his boyfriend´s arms. Suddenly Joe send Oliver an icy glare. ”Oliver, may I talk to you for a second?” The blonde man nodded. Letting the speedster go he followed the detective to the kitchen. But first he looked at Iris with a warning expression: ”Think about what you want to say, Iris. I´ll know it when you hurt him.”

Intimidated Iris lowered her head. Oliver´s piercing blue eyes eyed her threatening before he was out of sight. In the kitchen stood Joe West waiting for him his eyes focussed upon Oliver´s face. “You know I don´t trust you, Oliver. But I want to ask you one question: what exactly means Barry to you?”

The former playboy and billionaire didn´t need to think about his answer. “Barry means everything to me, Joe. I would do anything for him.” Barry´s foster father smiled because the honesty in Oliver´s voice convinced him that the other man really meant what he said. “Okay, Oliver, but when you hurt him you´ll regret it. I swear”, the detective said plainly.

Oliver pulled the little black box out of his pocket. “I´ve got a question too, Joe. It´s very important to me.” Joe looked at the vigilante confused but nodded. When he saw the silver ring in the box he was stunned. Does that mean…? “You want to propose to Barry?”, he asked surprised. Oliver chuckled. “Yeah, you could call it my Christmas gift for him.”

“And you want to seek my approval for it?”, Joe´s expression changed from off-guard to amused. “Yes, you have my approval, Oliver. As long as you make him happy I won´t stop you.” - “Thank you, Joe”, Oliver sounded relieved. Smiling Joe put one hand on Oliver´s shoulder and squeezed it gently.

A few minutes later they returned to the living room where they friends sat around Barry who was blushing furiously at something Cisco said. Oliver positioned himself behind his boyfriend his hands on his shoulders. “Are you alright, Bear?”, he wanted to know. His eyes darted over Cisco, Caitlin, John, Felicity and Iris who bit his lower lip. “I said nothing”, she tried to justify herself quickly. “It´s okay, Iris”, her father laughed, “He won´t kill you. He´s just protecting his boyfriend.”

“Cisco wanted to know who´s the bottom in your relationship”, John stated grinning. “But Barry refuse to answer his question.” Oliver raised an eyebrow and looked Cisco in the eyes but said nothing. Sitting down next to the speedster he put an arm around his shoulders. Barry leaned into the gentle touch with a relieved sigh. Since they were together Oliver was his bastion of calm. His sheer presence was enough to ground him again.

Joe smiled at the his foster son and the vigilante by his side. First it was a shock to see the two heroes kissing under the mistle toe but after the conversation with Oliver Queen he had to admit that they complemented each other. Seeing The Flash and Green Arrow as a couple cuddling on his couch was something the detective never couldn´t imagine.

“Let them alone, guys!”, he laughed. “By the way it´s time for dinner and Grandma West´s popular eggnog.” Iris and Caitlin offered to help him with the food. In the meantime Cisco and John talked about some new modifications on his Spartan-Suit. Felicity just said on the couch her eyes focused on her ex-fiancé and Barry Allen. “They´re so cute together”, he thought as Barry rested his head on Oliver´s shoulder and placed one hand on his chest.

The two men seemed to be in their own little world because Felicity couldn´t believe her eyes as he saw Oliver relax. The mask of aloofness on his face disappeared slowly so she could see the true Oliver Queen underneath. Felicity remembered her own countless efforts to destroy the walls he built in all this years to keep the people around away from him. Barry did nothing else than being himself to broke down this walls. “How did he do that?”, she asked herself but couldn´t find an answer. Maybe it was the fact that the speedster experienced so much darkness in his life Oliver saw him as a soul mate who understood his own pain.

Iris´s voice interrupted her deep thoughts. “Dinner is ready”, she exclaimed from the table in the corner. Felicity followed Oliver and Barry to the table. During the dinner they talked about all the good and terrible things that happened this year. Until Caitlin directed her next question towards Barry and Oliver. “How exactly did you got together?”

Barry exchanged glances with Oliver. Smiling the older man nodded. Takin a deep breath the speedster asked: “Do you remember when I came back from Star City and my suit was kind of…torn?” Cisco made a face at this question. “You have to be more precisely. I have to repair the suit every time you return after a mission with Green Arrow.” - “Okay, you have a point”, Oliver laughed amused, “What Barry means is the day it was half burned on the back.” Sending the vigilante a dark glare Cisco answered: “Yeah, I remember now. I had to make a new one.”

Iris chuckled and even Joe shook his head laughing. “Okay”, Barry continued embarrassed, “I helped Oliver to blew a weapons dealer´s cover. But it was a trap. There were a booby traps everywhere we didn´t notice. When the warehouse exploded I tried to save the members of his team but I wasn´t fast enough. When I took Oliver outside the shock wave hit me.” Their friends couldn´t believe it. “You could have been killed”, Iris said with a worried expression on her face. The others agreed to that statement. Oliver tried to calm them down. “He wasn´t as bad injured as you think. Just some cuts and burns on his back. His suit prevented worse injuries. After maybe an hour it was healed. But when Barry wouldn´t have saved me and my team we wouldn´t be here.” Felicity nodded. She sent the speedster a thankful smile. She was glad The Flash was with her friends to protect them.

“That´s my son”, Joe stated with proud in his eyes. “Fair enough but it doesn´t answer Caitlin´s question”, Cisco glanced at the two heroes. His anger has faded and changed into curiosity. He wanted to know why Barry decided to start a relationship with one of his best friends. “To be exactly it was me who initiated it”, Oliver admitted.

Felicity couldn´t believe it. Did she understand him right? “I brought him to my apartment so he could get better properly. After I thought about what happened I realized I didn´t want to lose him again like the night he was struck by lightning. And I decided to tell him about my true feelings for him”, Oliver took Barry´s hand in his own and smiled at him. “Tell? You just kissed me. Talking about your feelings was never your strong point”, Barry corrected his boyfriend grinning.

“It worked, didn´t it?”, Oliver shrugged his shoulders. Laughing out loud at Barry´s sheepish blushing Joe put his cutlery down. After a while the others joined in even Barry himself. After they finished their meal and did the dishes together they met in the living room around the Christmas tree, colourful presents underneath it. Oliver looked at Joe questioning. The detective smiled and shook his head slightly. “Not yet”, he mouthed unnoticed from their friends.

Joe was the first one who got his presents. Iris chuckled when her father saw the red hoodie with the writing Team Flash under the golden lightning bolt. The detective couldn´t believe his eyes. “What the hell?! Iris, was this your idea?”, he wanted to know. The young woman nodded grinning.

Later it became apparent that everyone from team Flash got the same hoody. Only John, Felicity and Oliver got dark green ones with the sign of Green Arrow above the writing Team Arrow. “Really, Iris?”, John raised an eyebrow. “If I knew they were together I would have join up their emblems”, Iris stated with a serious expression. Her words caused deafening laughter.

After everyone unpacked his presents Joe West asked for their attention: “I think there´s one more present for Barry.” Confused his foster son looked around but Oliver understood the hint. The older man pulled the dark box out of his pocket. Iris eyes widenes when she saw it. Even Cisco´s mouth fell open. Only John Diggle just smiled with a knowing glance at the small box. And Caitlin and Felicity watched the scene fascinated as Oliver kneeled in front of Barry.

Fighting back the soaring tears in his eyes he stared at Oliver unbelieving when his boyfriend fell on his knees in front of him the box in his hand. “I´ve got one more present for you, Barry”, Oliver looked into Barry´s green eyes. He opened the box, took the ring out of it and said in a steady but soft voice: “You saved me more than once, Barry. You stopped me when I wanted nothing more than revenge after I returned to Star City and my own mother betrayed me working with Malcolm Merlyn. It was you who gave me hope. I didn´t knew it but I didn´t stop killing because my best friend asked me to do it. Barry, I did it for you. Because I love you. I would do anything for you and I want to take the next step in our relationship with you.”

Barry couldn´t suppress his tears anymore. Oliver took his shaking hands in his own strong ones and rubbed soothing circles on the back of his hands. “That´s the reason I want to ask you one question: Barry Allen, would you marry me?” The speedster tried to speak but he was speechless. Instead he pulled Oliver up and kissed him eagerly. Their friends clapped their hands and laughed. Felicity felt tears in her eyes when he watched the two lovers kissing each other desperately.

Leaning his forehead against Barry´s Oliver asked whispering: “Does that mean Yes?” - “Yes”, the speedster answered hoarsely. With a bright smile he slipped the ring on Barry´s ring finger and kissed him once more. This time the kiss was warm and gentle. Wiping away the tears of joy on his face Barry smiled happily.

Felicity brushed away her tears. She hated to be so emotional. But didn´t she cry herself when Oliver proposed to her a few years ago? The scarlet speedster seemed to have the same problem because he didn´t want to let go of Oliver whose hands stroked gently up and down his back. She would never forget this moment.

Two hours later Cisco and Caitlin said goodbye to go home and John Diggle and Felicity drove back to the hotel promising to bring Oliver´s bags before their return to Star City because Oliver decided to stay in Central City for a few more days. Joe smiled when Barry pressed himself tighter against his boyfrien´s muscular body. He seemed to agree with his decision.

\--------------------

Barry moaned when Oliver stroked him gently and fingered him with the other hand. Kneeling between his boyfriend´s spread legs the older man leaned over the speedster to give him a tender kiss. Suddenly Oliver changed the angle of his fingers thrusting deep into Barry. Muffling the speedster´s scream of pleasure with a deep kiss when he found his prostate.

The vigilante sat back again and withdrew his lips from the other man´s. Smiling he looked down at the whimpering speedster underneath him but his next words caught him off-guard. “Oliver, please, I want you to fuck me”, Barry had to stifle another moan as Oliver´s brushed over his protate again. Oliver continued to stimulate his boyfriend slowing down a little bit. “Are you sure, Bear?”, he asked uncertain. They never did more than giving each other a blow job or jerking each other off. Sometimes Oliver started fingering the speedster when he did it but nothing more. They agreed to take it slow until Barry was ready for more.

“Yes, please….ah…Oliver, please, just…just do it…oh…”, the speedster begged him in a trembling voice. “Okay, Barry, but you have to say something when it´s too much for you”, he reminded him. Barry groaned and nodded quickly. He just wanted to feel Oliver - all of him.

The hand on his throbbing cock disappeared and a quiet whimper elicited from his throat. Oliver added two more fingers into his loosening entrance until he could slide them in and out without any resistance. Oliver´s gaze found the engagement ring on his hand gripping the sheets under him, the knuckles turning white. 

“Barry´s fast metabolism will protect him against natural poison, even STD”, he heard Caitlin say one day. It was great advantage they won´t need any condoms. Carefully Oliver pulled his fingers out to press the head of his cock against the loosened ring of muscle at Barry´s entrance. The speedster relaxed underneath him. His eyes locked on Oliver´s, his arms folded around his neck and his legs looped around his waist.

Slowly Oliver pushed forward. His cock slid into his boyfriend´s body inch by inch. To distract Barry from the strange intrusion he kissed the younger man´s neck and sucked gently on a hickey. It wouldn´t last more than a few hours but it would give him an excuse to do it over and over again. Barry pushed his hips forward to speed up the process. Holding the younger man´s hips down Oliver tried to slow him down.

Finally he was deep inside his boyfriend who trembled slightly. The hot and tight feeling around his cock alone nearly sent him over the edge. Oliver moaned quietly as Barry tightened the muscles around him suddenly. “Please, Ollie…ah…move, please…”, Barry couldn´t think straight anymore. Feeling Oliver so deep inside him was unbelievable arousing.

His own cock twitched a little bit when his boyfriend started to pull out. As Oliver slammed his hips forth again he crashed their lips together to muffle Barry´s screams of pleasure. Without thinking Barry pulled him down so Oliver had to support himself on his elbows to not to crash the younger man underneath him. His hips moved back and forth and his thrusts started to became erratic.

Oliver knew it would be only a matter of time before he reached his climax. Suddenly he felt a long finger enter him from behind followed by another one stretching him slowly and searching for his prostate. “Barry, fuck…what…ah…what are you…oh….doing?”, he moaned in a husky voice. “Do you like it?”, Barry wanted to know. His deep voice sent another spark of arousal through his body and nearly made him came.

This time it was Oliver who has to suppress a surprised scream when Barry found his prostate and began to massage it. The younger man smiled triumphantly. Oliver´s thrusts slowed down to give the speedster better access. After a few minutes of panting and moaning Barry kissed his boyfriend with overwhelming passion and his fingers pressed down on the sensitive bundle of nerves deep inside the other man. At the same time Oliver thrusted as deep as he could into the speedster whose whole body started to vibrate violently. They came together. Oliver filling Barry with his seed and the younger man painted his stomach and chest with thick white spurts of his semen.

Removing his fingers from his boyfriend´s body Barry caressed Oliver´s back and whispered into his ear: “This was perfect, Ollie. You´re perfect.” The vigilante raised his head from his shoulder and smiled. “I could say the same about you, Barry Allen.” Blushing Barry looked away. Oliver laughed softly and got up. His softened Cock slid out of the speedster who had to suppress a distressed moan. Suddenly he felt empty and incomplete.

Soon Oliver returned with a towel and wiped the sticky mess off their bodies. With a warm smile he slid under the blanket next to Barry and pulled him into a tight embrace. “I love you”, he said softly. “Love you too”, the speedster answered quietly. Snuggling up against Oliver´s strong body Barry thought about this wonderful unforgettable Christmas. His boyfriend and now fiancé gave him the greatest gift he could imagine: his life, freedom and trust. Who would think Oliver Queen could do something like this?

**Author's Note:**

> Part of tumblr´s "Olivarry Secret Santa"...


End file.
